


Its the eyebrows

by SmuttyMcSmuttFace (Thenewwriter)



Series: Erotic fics [3]
Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewwriter/pseuds/SmuttyMcSmuttFace
Summary: Kathy's eyebrows have a well a certain attractive quality to them for Sarah as well as the woman who has them.
Relationships: Sarah McCool/Kathy Maguire
Series: Erotic fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005810
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Its the eyebrows

"honestly Sarah you didn't have to help me with this your too kind" Sarah lifted Kathy's suitcase on the bed in her small hotel room. Today she had gone to give James his Christmas present that he had bought for him sure she never saw him but on his birthday and Christmas she would shower him with gifts in the hope that he would still love her and that he did he was like a puppy to his mum he still loved her despite the grief giving to him by her. "no worries Kathy we were good friends at school sure we made a pinky promise we would look after each other and help each other.

Kathy brushed her hair "i remember we used to sit next to each other in every lesson sure we were inseprable she turned to face a mirror "that was ages ago mind you now we have children of our own" Sarah went behind kathy and looked as well in the mirror despite her and kathys best attempts to hid the fact their age was starting to show. "Aye kathy but we are still friends aren't we despite you living with the brits now." Kathy turned round "i left here to get out of this" she pointed out of the window "the conflict its horrible place to raise a child sure james is 15 but my boy is a young man he can cope now but as a wain no he wouldn't be able to." Sarah could never leave derry sure it would be inconceivable for her to do so.

Sarah placed a hand on Kathy shoulder "it was a shame when you left sure who now has the best eyebrows in derry probably a prostestnat lady who i never met sure she keeps her toaster in a cupboard" Kathy smiled "aye those prods are weird people aren't they" Sarah leaned in an whispered into kathy's ear gently brushing kathys hair "i think the lady who has the best eye brows is spectacular as well." Kathy bit her lip and blushed "your too kind Sarah" Sarah turned Kathy to face her "i wanted to do this for a while Kathy" she gently kissed kathy on the lips gently. Kathy blushed bright red sure a lady never kissed her in that way before.

one kiss became two became three as the two of them slowly laid down on the bed kathy moved the suitcase off the bed and onto the floor. Sarah unbuttoned Kathy's blouse to reveal a purple lacy bra she gently uncliped the bra to allow Kathy's breast to feel the air in the room. Kathy waisted no time in attempting to pull down sarahs trousers so it was hard to do at first due to sarahs face being in eyeliner with kathy's sarahs eyes was the only thing kathy could see until sure enough Kathys trousers lay on the corner of the bed. Kathy undid the buttons on her skirt and allowed Sarah to gently pull down her knickes as well and spread her legs.

Sarah then gently laid down so that their clits were touching each other and held out her hand for Kathy to grasp she then slowly and steadly started to rub her clit against Kathys. Kathy leaning back and looking at the dull light bulb that shone above their heads "oh sarah i didn't know i have this much fun with a woman...oh wait i have something here for us" kathy leaned over to open her suitcase rummaging around in the suitcase unil "aha found it" she pulled out a white contraption that looked like a microphone "this is a magic wand sarah and it makes me say magic words in the bedroom" she plugged it into a socket near the bed and put the end of the wand in between their two naked clits. 

"prepare for the magic words sarah" and she slowly turned the wand on the vibrations rubbing against both of their clits as they held each others hands. Sarah became red at the cheeks she never had this done to her before is this what kathy did when no fella was around because if so she needed one of these herself perhaps a catalogue order for Christmas was needed."oh god kathy!" Sarah leaned forward and helded onto both Kathys hands which were outstreched.

*15 minutes later* both Kathy and Sarah laid next to each other in bed there faces dripping in sweat and their muscles tired "like i said kathy you are spectature" Kathy leand closer to her "your too kind sarah truly to kind."


End file.
